


The King's Light

by Samtoinette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou-centric, Akashi being Akashi, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Gay, Kings & Queens, M/M, POV Akashi Seijuurou, Protective Akashi Seijuurou, Top Akashi Seijuurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samtoinette/pseuds/Samtoinette
Summary: Seijuro Akashi had been a lonely child, until his father gave him his own, personal servant. Being close in age, Seijuro doesn't want a typical royal/servant relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

When I was young, I was known as a pleasant child.

I followed everything my parents asked of me. I became fluent in the violin, I dutifully obeyed my tutors and learned how to be a proper prince.

There was a time, however, when I began to rebel.

I didn't really have any friends. Royalty didn't need friends, according to father. We only had diplomatic conversations with other royal families.

An orphan was brought to our mansion and father pushed him forward and informed me the boy was to be my personal servant. He was around my age. I wanted him to be more than a servant, though. I wanted him to be my friend.

He had an intriguing hair color. Cerulean wasn't a common hair color by any means. He was so small, it was hard to imagine my father even allowed him to come here, though I was grateful to him anyway.

I held my hand out and smiled, "I'm Seijuro Akashi. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" Father slapped my hand away. A frown crossed my features as I retracted my hand. 

"You're not to touch the servants, boy." Father chastised.

The small boy bowed and spoke softly, "Your Highness, I am called Tetsuya Kuroko."

"This boy," Father spat the last word like it was a curse, "will accompany you for whatever you shall need." He pushed Tetsuya forward again, causing the boy to stumble and just barely catch himself before falling to the floor. "Take him to get cleaned up and find suitable clothing for him. He's your responsibility." Father turned and stalked off.

"Are you okay?" I asked as soon as father was out of earshot.

"Yes, sir." Tetsuya responded, not meeting my eyes.

Sighing in frustration, I grabbed his hand, causing him to gasp and look up at me wide-eyed. "Please," I started softly, "Call me Seijuro." I glanced at the direction father went and smiled humorlessly, "At least when father isn't around."

"O-okay... Seijuro." I smiled in response and proceeded to take him to the baths, hand-in-hand.

I knew it was stupid and frowned upon, but I really enjoyed spending time with Tetsuya. It became more important to me to make him smile than for me to be happy, myself. I ignored the disapproving looks I got from other royalty at our gatherings. We'd known each other for ten years by then, I wasn't going to stop showering Tetsuya with my affections after so long.

I should've been more careful about when I'd make Tetsuya laugh, but the last thing I expected was for my father to tear Tetsuya away from me. 

I was sent away to my grandmother's house for a summer, and when I came back, all traces of Tetsuya were gone.

It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. 

Nobody expected the outcome of taking Tetsuya away from me.

Father had spent my entire life trying to make me a benevolent ruler, and all of my training suddenly vanished when Tetsuya was taken away from me.

I refused to leave my room. I refused to come to dinner. I yelled at everyone who crossed my path. 

After a few days, everything became too much. An inhuman scream erupted from my throat. I don't know how long it lasted. Minutes? Hours? Days? All I knew is that when I opened my eyes, I was crouched on the floor holding my head, I could barely breathe, and I was surrounded by panicked servants and my frightened parents.

I completely lost myself. Everything that was previously Seijuro Akashi was thrown away. My eyes, once both red, now had one that was yellow.

No matter how often father scolded me, the cruel smile that curved upon my lips always caused him to visibly shiver in fear. Eventually he gave up trying to correct me.

He began to ignore the limps and bruises that appeared on the servants that got near me. Some of them would walk around with fresh cuts they received because they angered me somehow, which wasn't hard to do anymore.

It got to where I was more powerful than my parents, the king and queen. The servants ran away in fear when I walked up to them. When I asked them to do something for me, they shivered in fear when helping me, expecting to make me angry and for me to harm them.

It had been a decade since I lost Tetsuya, and he was still constantly on my mind. I didn't want to be by father on his deathbed, but mother insisted. She'd always been nicer to me than father. She'd had no problem with my friendship with Tetsuya, but she also didn't have enough power to convince father to leave us be.

"Seijuro." Father's voice cracked from his illness, and my eyes met his. "Forgive me... I'd no idea how close you were to that servant boy." 

I clenched my hands at my sides, "His name is Tetsuya." 

"Yes..." He responded with a dismissive wave of his hand. "He's with Prince Kise."

"What?!" I couldn't stop my outburst. Jealousy ripped through me like a wild bear. Kise was always too friendly with Tetsuya, and I hated the idea of Tetsuya following Kise's orders.

Father flinched and mother placed an arm on my shoulder in an attempt to keep me calm.

"You took MY servant and gave him to Kise?!" I was shaking with rage. I knew I was glaring at a dying man, but I couldn't be bothered to care. I hated this man for taking Tetsuya away from me. Nothing he said or did would change that. 

I turned my gaze to one of the servant girls and made her jump, "Ready a horse for me. Now." Without another word she ran out. I started walking out the door but turned back just long enough to look at father and speak in a low, angry tone "Just die already, old man." Then I was out of the room.

I knew travelling to Kise's kingdom would take months, but it would have taken longer to get a carriage, carriage driver, and more horses for me to travel in comfort, but I wasn't going to waste any more time getting Tetsuya back.

 

"Akashicchi! What brings you here?" Kise called and ran toward me as I dismounted my horse. I smiled at him, but he stopped short. "Everything...Okay?"

"I heard you have my servant." I didn't want to waste any time.

"Your servant...?"

"Tetsuya." I responded impatiently.

"Oh.. Right. Kurokocchi." Kise frowned, "Is he really yours, though? He's been with me for a decade now."

"Oh, really?" I grinned and saw Kise visibly shiver. "I thought I had to be the one to release my own toys and not father doing it for me... Ten years or no."

"Right... Well, he's in the garden... But he probably won't remember you."

"What?"

Kise let out a harsh sigh, "There was an accident about three years after he joined us. He doesn't remember anything about his past."

I felt my smile fall and Kise took a step back. "You broke my toy?"

"It was an accident!" Kise insisted. "He was having a horseback riding lesson and fell off the horse. If you'd like to see him, he's in the garden in the back."

I walked past Kise and into the back garden without another word.

Once I reached the inner portion of the garden, I felt my breath catch. Tetsuya was the same as I remembered.

He stopped sweeping and turned to me with a blank expression. "May I help you?" He said softly.

I died inside even further when I realized there was no recognition in his eyes. "No." I responded. "I was just wandering around." Tetsuya nodded and resumed sweeping the floor.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise called as he ran up to us. "I know you don't remember, but this was your old master. You'll be going back with him when he leaves."

Tetsuya looked at me and then back at Kise. "Have I disappointed you, my lord?"

Kise shook his head. "No, Kurokocchi, you haven't. I just think Akashicchi needs you more than I do. He didn't give you up willingly."

Tetsuya's eyes dropped to the floor and he nodded, "As you wish, sire."

"In the meantime, how about you show Akashicchi to his room? It'll be beside yours."

Tetsuya bowed, "Yes, sir." He turned to me, "Please, follow me, Your Highness."

We walked in silence and he kept his eyes downcast. He showed me my room and stood in the doorway as I inspected it.

“Are you my master, now?” He asked softly after a moment.

"I am."

"Permission to speak freely, Your Highness?" 

"Permission granted." I responded and turned to face him.

He looked at me boldly, “You seem unworthy to be my master.” He was as blunt as ever.

I glared at him and walked over to him, grabbing his chin and looking him in the eye. "You don't really have a say in who your master is." I responded coldly.

"I am aware of that, sir. I will follow your orders to the letter, regardless of my personal feelings."

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?" I released his chin and pointed at the connecting bathroom, "Run me a bath."

"Yes, sir." Tetsuya dropped his head and hurried to the bathroom.

Covering my eyes, I sighed. I was starting back at square one, and I didn't even have the patience I had as a child.

"Shall I bathe you, sir?" Tetsuya spoke from the bathroom door, holding a towel over his arm.

"No." Walking past him into the bathroom, I checked the water and grabbed the towel from him rougher than intended. “You're quite useless. The bath isn't hot enough.”

Tetsuya bowed his head, "My apologies, sir. Shall I rerun the bath?"

"No. Just leave me."

"Yes, sir." He slipped out of the room and I braced my arms against the tub and sighed. I wasn't sure I could be nice to him.

After a moment of contemplation, I decided I wouldn't bother trying. I'd just be who I was now. It would probably end in disaster, but I had nothing to lose.

 

Kise had convinced me to wait until the next day, when he could get a carriage and some horses together for me and Tetsuya to return to my own kingdom in comfort. I didn't want Tetsuya to be uncomfortable.

A knock on the door took my attention away from the book I was reading, "Come in."

The door opened a bit and Tetsuya's head poked in. "May I ask a question, sir?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Why are we waiting until tomorrow to leave?"

"Because while I have no problem with myself being uncomfortable on the trip back, I won't let you suffer in the cold under the open skies." 

Tetsuya's eyebrows furrowed, "Why does my comfort matter?" 

I smiled ruefully, "You don't remember, but I was once a caring individual."

"You're not anymore?"

I shook my head. "I'm afraid not." I tapped beside me on the bed, "Care to join me?"

Tetsuya hesitated, "Are you ordering me to join you, sir?"

"Only if that's the only way you'll join me."

He sat upon the bed and curled up on his side. "May I bring my dog with me when we leave?" He asked quietly.

"I didn't know you had one. I don't mind." I resumed reading and relaxed against the pillows stacked against the headboard. Tetsuya was studying me from his spot on the bed and I glanced at him, "Do you want me to read to you?"

"If you like, sir." He responded, snuggling into a pillow and closing his eyes, "Am I staying with you all night?"

I sighed softly, "Tetsuya, I don't want to force you to do anything. If you want to leave, I won't keep you here for the night." I gently ran my fingers through his hair. "Though you'll be staying in my room for a while when we get to my kingdom." I murmured.

"Why is that?"

My attention turned back to my book, "Honestly? Because you've been away from my side for a decade and I want to spend more time with you."

"I see." He responded softly.

Eventually he fell asleep, and I put up the book I was reading and lay down, myself. 

When I woke up, Tetsuya was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The overwhelming disappointment I felt soured my mood.

Even though Tetsuya didn't remember me, I wanted him to be by my side.

Kise was whining about how Tetsuya wouldn't let him hug the servant before he left.

"Master Kise, you're royalty. It wouldn't be proper." Tetsuya was carrying a puppy in his arms with the same eyes he had. He nodded at me before climbing into the carriage.

"Take care of him, for me, Akashicchi!" Kise groaned, dropping his head to my shoulder.

I patted his shoulder and took a step back. "He's in good hands." I boarded the carriage across from Tetsuya and nodded at the pup as the carriage began its trip. "His name?"

"Master Kise named him Kuro-ni."

I nodded and began reading a book.

At least, I tried to read a book. I was distracted. I realized I was rereading the same paragraph over and over, so I finally put the book up with a sigh.

We stopped in villages when we came to them to stay in the inns. It gave the horses a chance to rest up before we continued our trip.

It had been two weeks and we had separate rooms in this particular inn.

A knock on the door made me jump, "Come in."

Tetsuya's head poked through, "You're still awake?" He walked in further and closed the door behind him, letting Kuro-ni down, who wandered around sniffing the floor. I tossed a pillow to the floor and the pup curled up on the pillow in the corner of the room.

I looked over and noticed Tetsuya was fidgeting. "Are you okay?"

"It's... a lot quieter here than the other villages." He said softly. Without a word, I pulled up the blanket and patted the bed next to me. Tetsuya curled up and I tossed the blanket over him. I pulled out my book to read, but Tetsuya gingerly gripped the sleeve of my night shirt. I looked at him expectantly. "Would you... read to me, please?" He asked softly.

I pulled him closer with one arm and began reading Aladdin aloud. Ever since Tetsuya came into my life, I'd fallen in love with stories where royalty takes a peasant as a lover. I stroked his hair as I read aloud. 

I must've pissed people off more than I'd thought, because assassins began chasing us. We still had five months before we'd reach my kingdom, and we started being bombarded by arrows.

It was really bad when they decided to set them on fire. 

The carriage lost control when our driver took an arrow to the neck. It rapidly started to burn, so I kicked the front of the carriage open and released one of the horses, which ran off in a random direction. I grabbed Tetsuya, who was holding Kuro-ni tightly, and helped him onto the other horse.

"Hold onto the reigns tightly and run as fast as you can!" I called, "Just get away, I'll find you!" I released the other horse, ignoring Tetsuya's cries of protest. I smacked the horses hind end to get it started at a gallop, and jumped off the carriage, tucking into a roll.

Unfortunately, I wasn't completely free of danger just by getting away from the carriage. When I came out of my roll, I came face to face with an assassin. Armed with a knife, he stabbed toward me and I managed to dodge, but I wasn't expecting the arm that came across my neck from behind and started squeezing against my windpipe.

I elbowed the one behind me in the stomach, making him release me and stumble back. I kicked him away, but the other assassin's knife got me in the side.

Crying out in pain, I pulled the assassin to me and punched him in the throat. Pulling the knife out of my side with a cry of agony, I sliced his throat. He was stuck holding his neck trying to keep the blood in while the other tried to come at me again, I was getting ready to melee fight when an arrow struck through his heart. He dropped to the ground.

With wide eyes, I looked in the direction the arrow came from and saw Tetsuya holding a bow. He was far away... Or at least I thought he was. Had I lost that much blood already?

Holding my side, I limped along to get to him. I panted as I walked, barely able to keep my eyes open. I was losing blood fast. 

"Tet...suya..." I called before I collapsed to the ground.

“You can’t die! Please don’t die!”

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

 

I didn't know how long I was out.

When I blinked my eyes open, there was a roof over my head, and I was in a warm bed.

I was sure Tetsuya had run off. Why would he stay with a master he didn't remember? 

I gingerly touched my side and winced. It was bandaged, but it still hurt.

"You're awake." In shock I looked toward the owner of the relieved sigh.

"Tetsuya...?" My voice cracked with disuse. 

I had to be hallucinating. Maybe I was still dreaming. Why was he still here?

"You've been out for a month. I didn't think you'd wake up." He walked toward me and offered me some water.

I sipped it gratefully, but it didn't help the sound of my voice much, "Why are you here?"

He looked at me with his brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here?"

"I thought you'd go back to Kise. You don't remember me, after all."

Softly, he said, "You saved my life." He continued a bit louder, "I wasn't going to leave you in the forest to die, and I wasn't going to leave you here without anyone by your side."

"You could've sent word to my kingdom once I was here, or to Kise since he's closer."

"I did." Tetsuya took my hand and squeezed it gently. "Master Kise sent another carriage and driver." He smiled. "You're my master. I'm not going to leave you." His gaze dropped to the floor and he continued softly, "I'm just glad you didn't die."

I pulled him into my arms, making him squeak in surprise, and I held him close. "Just let me stay like this for a bit, okay?" He nodded wordlessly. "Where's Kuro-ni?"

"He's downstairs. This inn gave him his own blanket when you didn't wake up after a few days." He lifted his head to look me in the eye, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Aside from the pain in my side, I'm fine." I nuzzled his hair and squeezed my arms around him. "So we have another carriage and driver?" Tetsuya nodded. "Then let's get going. I've been away from home for long enough."

I sat in the carriage with Kuro-ni while Tetsuya hugged and bowed to the inn owners.

He smiled when he joined me and we resumed our journey.

We arrived at my kingdom without any more assassination attempts. 

Mother was relieved to see I was alive and hugged me a little too tight. I hissed in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Seijuro! You took off so quickly, I didn't know if you'd be okay." She rubbed my arms and smiled. "I'm just glad you arrived safely."

"More or less." I replied and held my side.

She kissed my forehead and turned to hug Tetsuya with a smile. "Welcome back, Kuroko. You don't have to worry about King Akashi kicking you out again." He looked at her blankly and a frown formed on her lips.

"He has amnesia." I explained and began walking toward the kitchen. "Where's the chef? I'm hungry."

"He should be in there, dear."

Perhaps it was unfortunate that Tetsuya didn't remember who I once was. He saw firsthand how cruel I was to everyone but him and mother.

For the first few months, he hid his eyes from the beatings the servants received. He ran to his room when I began to yell, and when screams of agony echoed throughout the castle.

Then I was crowned King. The new King Akashi.

When seeing my subjects, Tetsuya stayed by my side at the throne. I was known as The Cruel King at first. Finally, Tetsuya realized the amount of power he had over me and from then on when I began to get worked up, he placed a hand on my arm which calmed me down. 

He became known as The Kingdom's Angel. He was the only one who could stop The Cruel King from his rampages.

Tetsuya was given his own room after he requested one. I didn't like parting with him, but he wanted his own place.

I was walking from the library to my own room one night when I heard fearful moaning and rustling in Tetsuya's room. Fearing the worst, I opened the door to find him tossing and turning in his sleep. I was relieved there wasn't someone taking advantage of him, and sat on the edge of his bed, gently shaking his shoulder to wake him.

"Tetsuya." I said softly. When he didn't wake up, I repeated it more forcefully. "Tetsuya."

He awoke with a gasp and sat up suddenly holding his hand over his heart as he panted. I stroked his hair gently as his breathing returned to normal.

When he sounded normal, I started to get up, but he grabbed my hand. "Stay with me tonight." He pleaded. "Please." I sat back down and held him close.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly. He looked up at me tearfully, then wrapped arms around me tightly and buried his face in my chest. I gasped in surprise, and held him tightly.

"You were gone..." He whimpered. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I was about to ask what he meant when he continued, "The King dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night." He sniffled. "I was so scared." My eyes widened in surprise. "It took so long to get to Master Kise's." He swallowed, "I had no idea where I was going, who my new master would be, or if they'd even be nice." He continued so softly it was almost a whisper, "I worried so much that you'd think I abandoned you on my own."

"You... remember?" I couldn't keep the shock from my voice and he nodded, gripping me tighter. I stroked his hair and pulled him into my lap, kissing the top of his head. "It's alright." I soothed softly, "You're alright. I'm alright. You're with me now."

"No..." He whispered and looked me in the eye. "You're not alright." He accused and swallowed. "You're not you." He took my face in his hands. "What happened to you?" He asked quietly.

I took his hands away from my face, and kissed the palms of his hands. "I lost you." I explained simply and sighed. "I never got to tell you before my father tore you away from me." I placed both of his palms over my heart. "You were, and are, my whole world, Tetsuya Kuroko."

“But... You can't be in love with me, and I can't be in love with you.” He said softly and looked away. "You're a king. I'm just a lowly servant boy." 

“To hell with everyone else." That came out harsher than I meant for it to, and I winced at the sound. I continued softer, cupping his chin and making him look at me. "I've loved you since I was six years old. The day you stepped through that front door, my entire life was changed." I lightly kissed his lips. "I don't care how it looks or what other people say. When you love someone like that, you can’t just... stop. Even when people think you're crazy or loving someone beneath you.” A smirk twitched on my lips as my mind imagined Tetsuya writhing beneath me, but this wasn't the time for those kinds of thoughts.

Standing up, I took his hand in mine and pulled him up to his feet. Looking to the foot of the bed, I called Kuro-ni, "Come on, pooch." He obediently jumped up and followed us as I led Tetsuya to my room. I pulled Tetsuya into my arms, letting the dog curl up at the foot of my bed. Tetsuya held onto me tightly as if I was going to disappear. "I want to remind you of a couple things." Tetsuya pulled back and looked at me expectantly. I stroked his hair, "As soon as father told me where you were, he was on his deathbed. I was on my horse and galloping to you instantly. I didn't even wait for the old man to die. I also refused to let you die because assassins were after me. It didn't matter to me if you remembered me or not, because I was always going to protect you. No matter what. I love you more than anyone else in the world. Even more than myself." Tetsuya's breath caught as he searched my eyes.

"You... mean that?" He asked in a whisper. I smiled at him.

"Have I ever lied to you?" He shook his head and smiled.

"I love you too, you know?"

"I do now." I responded and kissed his forehead. I lied down and brought him down with me. "It's late." I murmured in his ear, "Get some sleep."

"You're comfortable..." He mumbled before he fell asleep with his head on my chest with me stroking his hair.

I stared at the ceiling as I held Tetsuya. He was right that I wasn't me anymore. I wasn't sure if I could come back. I felt like I should've already gotten myself back. I had the object of my affection in my arms. He even felt the same way toward me. What was I doing?

I finally fell asleep, unable to keep my eyes open any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

I slipped into a coma again, but I could hear everything around me. This one I had forced upon myself.

I knew Tetsuya was worried, but I had to do this. I had an internal battle to fight.

My sadistic personality emerged because I lost my light. My Tetsuya. I couldn't be nice to anyone when the love of my life was gone, but now he was back. My sadistic side wasn't needed anymore.

"You can go now." I said calmly to Akashi.

He scoffed, "You need me still."

"I don't."

"You're weak. Everyone will walk all over you if I step aside." He reasoned.

"Since when was kindness considered weak? By whom?" I stood in my mind's eye and faced my other half with a smile, "The light has walked back into my life. I don't need you."

"He doesn't think he's a light at all."

"I'm aware of that. He doesn't know his own worth. I want to prove his own worth to him, and I can't do it standing behind you. So step aside." I shoved him behind me and his form faded as I opened my eyes.

"Seijuro!" Tetsuya called out and hugged me. "Will you stop falling into comas? Please?"

I smiled and hugged him back. "I don't need to anymore." He lifted his head to look at me, his brows furrowed, and he gasped in awe.

"Your smile... it's so bright now."

"Is it? I guess that's because my light has returned." I held him close and kissed the top of his head. "I need your help convincing my kingdom that I'm not The Cruel King anymore." I murmured against his hair.

"Of course, Seijuro. You don't have to face your subjects alone." He rubbed my back soothingly.

It took time, of course, to convince everyone I'd changed. I'm sure not everyone visited me, so there was likely still people who thought I hadn't changed. The ones who came, however, looked at me wide eyed when I smiled and offered solutions to their concerns instead of harsh words and criticisms.

I did my best to become the benevolent king I was trained to be, and I did well according to Tetsuya.

I lowered the taxes I'd set on the people before, and I gave away a lot of the castle's food so my subjects weren't starving. It helped the farmers take it a bit easier. Apparently I'd made food so scarce for them that the farmers were overworking themselves to feed the rest of the kingdom.

Tetsuya took to sleeping in my bed, but seemed a little wary after my last coma. He wasn't expecting me to change so much.

I started to help him bathe. He was resistant at first, but eventually gave in to my insistence. I told him I wanted to take care of him, so he caved.

He huffed as I sat behind him in the tub and kissed the side of his neck.

"Relax, let me wash your hair."

"How can I say 'no' to the king?" He smiled at me as I began to massage the shampoo into his scalp. He leaned his head back and groaned in relaxation.

I chuckled, "That feel good?" He groaned in response. "Okay, but be careful with those noises, hmm?" I poured water over his head and stroked the soap out of his hair.

He tilted his head back and gave a mischievous grin. "What if I don't want to?"

I husked in his ear, "Then we might have to cut your bath short."

Standing up, he took my hand and dragged me to the attached bedroom. Beside the bed, his arms wrapped around my neck and he pulled me down for a deep, passionate kiss.

My arms wrapped around his waist and I slid my hands down his back, squeezing his ass, making his breath hitch. Sliding my hands lower, I took hold of his thighs and lifted him up. I smiled against his lips and tossed him onto the bed like he weighed nothing, making him squeal in surprise. 

He reached his arms out to me and let his knees fall to the sides as I crawled between them and nibbled on his bottom lip causing him to moan.

His fingers dug into my hair to keep my lips to his. My fingers slid lightly along his sides and I squeezed his hips.

He lifted his hips with an impatient groan and rubbed his length against my stomach. Chuckling, I grasped his cock and gave it a few quick strokes. His head fell back as he moaned and gripped the pillow under his head.

I slid my tongue down his stomach and took his cock in my mouth. He gasped in delight and I stuck my fingers in his mouth, which he began coating in saliva. 

My head bobbed along his manhood and he began to shiver under me. I released him and he whined in protest with a pout.

Removing my fingers from his mouth, I pulled him closer with my free arm and kissed him. "You're cute when you pout." 

He opened his mouth to say something, but once my finger slid into his hole, he gasped instead. "Seijuroooo." He whined impatiently and shoved his ass into my hand.

I smirked, "Tetsuyaaaa." I teased.

I pumped my finger inside him, and his hips began to rock against me. "Hurry uuup." 

"Someone's impatient." I kissed him deeply and slid a second finger into him at the same time. He moaned into my mouth and gripped my arms as I began to scissor his hole. His nails dug into my arms as I entered a third finger and pumped them inside him.

He groaned and lifted his hips in an attempt to grind against me. "Seijuro.." He whined.

"Yes, my love?" I smiled.

"Put it in, pleeeease." I claimed his lips with my own, lined myself up, and slid inside him slowly with a groan. 

He gasped and moaned into my mouth, his nails sliding down my arms. Once I was all the way in, I stayed for a moment to let him adjust, panting against his lips.

I stroked his hair as I waited until he nodded. Once he did, I began to move slowly. 

He wrapped his arms around my neck and moaned as I slid out and all the way back into him with a gasp. "F-faster, Seijuro." 

I sucked on his neck as I tweaked his right nipple. I sat back, pulling him with me, and helped him impale himself on my cock. His breath hitched with a loud moan as I hit his sweet spot. 

"Oh, god, Seijuro..." I grunted as he bit my shoulder, whimpering each time he slid down onto me. 

I cupped his chin to force his face to mine and kissed him passionately. Our pants mingling each time we broke briefly for air.

His nails dug into my back, trying to pull me even closer to him. "Unh... Sei... juro...." He moaned and held onto me as he shuddered and came shouting my name.

I couldn't hold back after that. He was squeezing me so tightly. 

"Tetsuya..." I called softly and came inside him.

I held myself up for a few minutes as I caught my breath, watching him struggle to keep his eyes open. 

With a peck on his lips, I pulled out and rolled over, pulling him close and covering us with a blanket. I'd clean up once he was peacefully asleep.

He turned toward me and curled up with a yawn, mumbling a little.

I nuzzled his hair and smiled against him as I whispered, "I'm going to marry you one day, Tetsuya Kuroko."

 

Within a month, I had a ball planned and the entire kingdom was invited.

I'd also invited several royal families I'd known since I was a child.

I stood by the wall with my hands folded behind my back and Tetsuya by my side.

The assumption was apparently that it was a ball for me to find my future queen. The women were practically fighting each other to dance with me, but I declined them all politely with a smile.

Finally, one of the ruder women walked up to me with a pout, "Well what is this ball for, then? You won't dance with anyone."

I glanced at the window to check where the moon was and turned toward her. "I'm glad you asked." I said with a smile and walked up the stairs to my throne. I knew Tetsuya would follow without me asking him to. I turned to face everyone and waited until the music was cut off and everyone stopped to turn their attention to me.

"I apologize if I gave you all the wrong impression." I began, "This was never a ball meant for me to find my future queen." Gasps erupted all over the room. "A lady asked me what this ball was for." I used the term loosely, but they didn't need to know that. "It is for my future, but not for my future queen." I took Tetsuya's hand in mine and smiled down at the surprised look he gave me. "I wanted to show off the love of my life." I announced and turned back toward the room. "I know what most of you are thinking. How inappropriate it is for royalty to be with someone who's not." I smirked, "Well, I have a response for those people."

I turned to face Tetsuya, taking both of his hands in mine and kissed the top of his hand like he was a princess. "I've been wanting to ask this since we reunited, but I wanted to make it a public occurrence, and I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable." 

He was watching me with wide eyes as I dropped to one knee, and everyone in the room began murmuring. His breaths started coming out faster as he stared at me. "Tetsuya Kuroko."

"Y-yes...?" He responded with a squeak.

"I've loved you more than anything for twenty years." He audibly swallowed. "You're the light of my life, and I refuse to live without you." His breath hitched as I took a small box out of my coat pocket and presented it to him. Inside was a simple, titanium band that was etched with "Luceat Lux Vestra", or 'Let your light shine' in Latin. "Tetsuya Kuroko," I repeated, "Will you marry me?"

He gasped, tears filling his eyes and his mouth opening and closing wordlessly like a fish. Fear filled me. The thought he might say no never occurred to me before.

"Of course." He said softly with another squeak. A huge, relieved smile crossed my face as I slid the ring on his finger, and I stood. Taking his face in my hands, I wiped his tears from his cheeks with my thumbs, and kissed him deeply in front of everyone. Ignoring the angry sounds of the people around us.

When I broke the kiss, he wrapped his arms around me tightly, turning his face away from the people, and nuzzled into me.

Holding him tightly, I whispered into his hair, "I'm sorry, I know this is uncomfortable for you." He nodded and sniffed as I rubbed his back soothingly.

One of the servants tapped my shoulder, "Sire."

I looked up, "Yes?"

"If we don't end this ball soon, there could be a riot." I squeezed my arms around Tetsuya protectively.

"Yes, I've done what I set this up for." I murmured against Tetsuya's hair.

I gently pushed Tetsuya behind me, just in case, and faced the crowd. "I want to thank you all for coming. It means a lot to me that I could openly express my affections for my lover. I understand many of you are unhappy with this, but frankly..." I grinned, "I don't care." Everyone murmured to that, as expected. "Have a safe trip home, everyone."

I didn't waste any more time, I wrapped an arm around Tetsuya's waist as I led him out of the ball room. 

 

He sat on the bed and ran his fingers over his ring as I got ready for bed.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

I paused with my shirt halfway off and looked at him, "Sure about what, love?"

"About me." He whispered. I tossed my shirt to the floor, sat beside him and pulled him into my arms.

"I've been sure since we were six." I assured him softly.

"But what about everyone else?"

"Everyone else can go fuck themselves." I stated simply. He huffed a laugh and I lifted his chin to look him in the eye. "I don't care about everyone else. I care about you and you alone. Don't get me wrong, I care about mother too, but she would never come between me and my happiness." I smiled wryly. "She fell in love with a servant herself, but he died protecting her."

Tetsuya's eyes widened and his lips trembled, "Your poor mother!" He exclaimed as fresh tears fell down his cheeks.

I kissed them away and held him tightly. "Yes, poor mother. That's why she understands, though." I nuzzled his hair, "Do you feel better now?" He nodded.

 

We married a month later.

Nobody said a word about our union, and eventually Tetsuya was accepted as the second King. If anything, he was more loved than I was.

I couldn't begin to explain my happiness with Tetsuya by my side.

I can't say there weren't ever arguments or problems in our lives, but we always talked things out. We teased each other for being dorks and imperfect. Laughing at each other when the other screwed up.

Our deaths were peaceful and from old age. It's rare that couples die together, but somehow we did. It was almost as if when one heart stopped beating, the other's followed because they beat as one. 

We were buried side by side, so we were always together.

Even in death.


End file.
